tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Serene
| faction = Clergy of Shakkan (formerly) | ageoftga = }} '''Serene' is a curious nymph and daughter of Sebastian Locken and Huldra, former queen of the nymphs. She wishes to know more about various races that inhabit the Land of the Living. She, like others of her kind, follows the nymph tradition which states that if a traveller attacks and defeats her, she has to let the traveller "have his wicked way" with her. She ran into Shyla Locken during the latter's journey to Trinity Gask, and that encounter changed her view of the world. Serene has lately been tagging along with various other races since the events of the Day of the Damned in Reign. Since the dawn of the Fourth Age, she ended up in Trinity Gask where she has become the servant of Hannibal Losstarot's regime. Biography Third Age Early Years Serene was born a nymph, a forest-dwelling creature whose sole purpose seemed to be live freely in a forest, stalk travellers and have sex with them if she was caught. She was the result of an affair between the nymph queen Huldra and her human lover, Prince Sebastian Locken. She met many a horny traveller over the years and although she didn't necessarily always want to have sex, she followed the nymph tradition obediently and let the travellers have their way with her if they caught her. Still, her curiosity never ceased; she wanted to learn more about the world and its inhabitants who lived outside the forest where she roamed. Distreyd Era Serene noticed a lone human girl travelling in the forest. She decided to stalk her out of curiosity because it was not often she saw women so deep in the forest. However, the woman noticed that she was being followed and waited until Serene got closer before she elbowed the nymph. The attack caught Serene by surprise, and she pondered whether the woman wanted to have sex with her because she had attacked Serene. After hasty introductions between the two women, the human, Shyla Locken, explained that she had no intention of wanting to have sex with Serene. The nymph protested, claiming that Shyla had to because she had attacked her; Serene followed the nymph tradition, and she had to have sex with the one who had beaten her. Shyla patiently explained to the confused nymph that no such obligation existed between them; Shyla had only acted to defend herself, not attack intentionally. Thus there was a loophole in the unwritten nymph law. Serene was relieved to hear this and hurried to the forest, happy that she didn't have to sleep with the human. However, the encounter with Shyla had changed Serene. She had become probably the first nymph ever who had been rejected and actually given a chance to back out from a confrontation without being forced to have sex with her opponent. Her naïve mind started to realize that there was more to other races than met the eye and that not all of them were opportunistic. She would remember Shyla's wise words for years to come. Godslayer Era More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years More info later. Herald of the Dawn Serene, who had been pacified by drugs, accompanied Ramsey Borgia and Prospero De Figaro's Armata De Milan to Survivor's Woods in search of the missing Kasandra Caine who was suspected of treason. Aliases and Nicknames ; Serene : What she is called. Appearance Serene has ebony skin and dark hair. She has bright yellow eyes which resemble a cat's eyes. She is clad in clothes made of leaves which expose much of her fit, voluptuous body. Personality and Traits Shameless yet naïve. She is surprisingly shy talking about sex, but she is nevertheless curious to learn more about other races. As a result, she has a very liberal mind even though she sometimes seems to act like ditz when interacting with the outside world. Powers and Abilities She is good at hiding herself and is quite agile, able to climb up trees quickly. She also knows many ways to please an adventurer's carnal desires. Relationships Huldra Serene is Huldra's first and only daughter, a product of her tragic romance with the human Sebastian Locken. Because she grew colder over the following years, she showed her daughter less love than she should've and thus ended up distancing herself from her. Serene grew into an independent and curious nymph who traversed around Libaterra and was thus away from the woods when the Faerfolc curse hit it, and she wasn't able to return to her home and mother when she ended up entangled in another plot. Serene and Huldra haven't seen each other in years, and their reunion seems uncertain in a world being ravaged by a devastating war. Shakkan Serene wished to learn more about gods and appeared to be more religious than most of her kind, and her path eventually led her to meet with Shakkan after the god's release. Shakkan seemed to enjoy Serene's company and eventually asked her to do his bidding and help him on a quest, to which Serene agreed. Shyla Locken Serene and Shyla had a brief but notable encounter during which Shyla taught Serene that not every person was after sex and that there were ways to not always follow ancient traditions. This encounter moved the nymph more deeply than Shyla assumed, and she would remember Shyla's words for years to come. See also *House of Locken *Nymph *Shakkan Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Characters from Trinity Gask Category:Clergy of Shakkan Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Nymphs Category:Third Age characters